Swolebirb
|-|Swolebirb= |-|S W O L E R B I R B= Summary The rare and elusive Swolebirb (Gymnius Maximas) is a bird birb species native to the city of England. It ranges in size from several guajillions to several sollionions of tons and is a symbol of national pride and glory, so much so that even a creature as vile as T H O T S L A Y E R admits their majesticness. In modern times, no living SWOLEBIRBS have been found, as they are believed to lie beneath the Earth waiting for humanity to advance to such a degree that their unbelievable girth can be comprehended. Powers and Stats Tier: 0''' | At least '''Memetic Name: SWOLEBIRB, scientific name Gymnius Maximas Origin: England Gender: Varies, the species has over 52 trillion different genders Age: As old as the concepts of birb and swole itself Classification: Birb, Swole AF, Weird ass sculpture (currently) Powers and Abilities: Swole Physical Characteristics, Birb Physiology, Large Size/Size Manipulation (Can get as Swole as they want), Body Control, Feather Generation (They are birbs after all), True Flight (Amazingly, despite their Wideness, they can still fly), Companionship (They can offer a true form of this to anyone, even beings as depressing as Crabwhale and T H O T S L A Y E R), Immortality 8 and 10 (As long as the concept of swole exists, they will remain) Attack Potency: True Infinity (It's status as the swolest creature in existence should at least make it equal to the Biggest Fish, the biggest creature in existence) | At least High Memetic (While far inferior, should be somewhat comparable to the True SWOLEBIRB. Managed to impress Admin Crabwhale to such an extent that he wanted one as a pet.) Speed: Omnipresent (It's SWOLE can spread to everything and nothing at once) | At least Memetic (Caught an eldritch boi and a skeltal man-child off guard) Lifting Strength: Irrelevant (It can lift it's own body in powered flight, which is beyond all concepts of mass or even space) | Irrelevant-er (Somehow got even swoler, and can still fly) Striking Strength: True Infinity | At least Memetic Durability: True Infinity (It cannot be harmed by any being less swole than itself) | At least Memetic (Managed to withstand being in proximity to Crabwhale and T H O T S L A Y E R, which should put it at this level) Stamina: Infinite Range: As great as their swoleness, which is to say all of it Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence Very smert (Gifted mankind with the holy concept of W I D E) Weaknesses: Being outswoled, which can happen sometimes Key: Restricted/Base | Unrestricted/ S W O L E R Others Notable Victories: Crabwhale (Made him want one as a pet) Notable Losses: Yggdriswole (Sort of like Whitebeard and Kaido, in which one is the Swolest Man alive, while the other is the Swolest Creature alive) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Real Life Category:Swole Category:Birds Category:Tier 0 Category:Memetic tier Category:Genderless/Other Gender Category:Large Size Users Category:Size Manipulation Category:Flight Users Category:Massively large omnipresence Category:Characters with forms Category:Crabwhale's profiles Category:T H O T S L A Y E R's Mistakes Category:We'll just call it a collab Category:Ageless Category:Immortals Category:England is his city